


Lord Ares

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Zagreus vs The Olympians [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroat, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Ares, Virginity, blowjob, bottom Zagreus, dubcon, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Zagreus finds himself in rather explicit situations with almost every member of the Olympian Pantheon. While Zeus wants him first, it's Ares who takes his virginity.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Azres/Zagreus, Zagreus/Ares
Series: Zagreus vs The Olympians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	Lord Ares

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series where Zagreus bangs pretty much the whole (male) pantheon. We will just kind of assume that through some magic or other he doesn't die while on the surface :D Don't think about it too much!

The surface was quiet here. The enclosed space was littered with small stones, engravings on them naming names, and dates. Birth, and Death. Zagreus had never seen anything like it.

“This is where they bury them,” a voice startled him, and he turned around to finally see him in the flesh.

Tall. Dark. Imposing. The god of war.

He fell to his knee, immediately. Not only out of respect for what he had done for him until this point, but because he felt that he had to. There was always a lingering… threat. In the air, when Ares was around. And seeing him in person at this moment, Zagreus felt overwhelmed.

“My Lord, to finally meet you…,” his voice was shaky, and broke. He did not know how to proceed.

But a large, warm hand cupped his cheek. Warm like the pool of blood that he so frequently had found himself in. He should not be surprised. What did surprise him was the look in Ares’ eyes. Not sure what to expect, he didn’t think he would see this darkness. Darkness he didn’t understand just yet.

“Stand, son of Hades,” Ares said, and sighed when he did. Zagreus was still nowhere near as tall as him. They were all so damn… big. “Though I think you have long stepped out of your father’s shadow. Something else would be more appropriate. Bringer of Death. God of Blood.”

Zagreus shuddered at these titles, and the deep voice that seemed to vibrate through him, shaking his most inner core. Ares looked at him as if he were prey. The darkness in his eyes, it crept through him, sent him on edge. Lord Ares wanted him, he understood that now.

Who was he to deny the god of war? Even if he wanted to, he knew that he could not. Lord Ares consumed his entire being at this moment. Zagreus was made for him.

“Beautiful,” Ares said, much closer now. His hand wandered from Zagreus’ cheek down to his neck, where it briefly lingered. “So full of life, and strength.”

“Th- thank you, Lord Ares,” he whispered, for fear that his voice would break.

The hand wandered even lower, to his exposed chest, where it stopped once more.

“Undress for me,” Ares commanded.

Zagreus’ hands were shaking when he followed his command. Right here, in this graveyard? Thinking about it, it was the perfect place for Lord Ares. Death had come to all of these people, some of them surely in violent ways. Lord Ares’ favourite way.

His tunic fell to the ground, and Zagreus was even more aware of the dark pair of eyes on him. Scanning every muscle, every inch of skin. Wandering lower, together with Zagreus’ hands that pushed down his pants. Now completely exposed in front of the war god, he felt unsure of himself.

“Stunning,” Ares told him, and Zagreus felt a blush creep into his cheek, slowly spreading to his chest. “Simply stunning. Perfect form, such beauty.”

He was slowly walking around Zagreus as if to inspect an animal that was for sale. Swallowing became harder as Ares was now behind him, and Zagreus could feel the presence of his body closer now, the heat of it. The worst of it all… Zagreus was already growing hard, and Ares had barely touched him.

“To think that all of you will be mine,” Ares continued, now so close to his ear, and slowly pressing against Zagreus’ back. “Mine alone. Mine first. Oh how angry your uncle would be if he knew.”

“A-angry?,” Zagreus stammered, now feeling Ares’ lips on the crook of his neck. A surprisingly gentle kiss - for now.

“Oh he will want to claim you first,” Ares explained. “As the ruler of Mount Olympus. But he does not understand the connection we have.”

An arm wrapped around him, hand caressing his naked torso. Under Ares’ hot touch, Zagreus felt lust boiling to the surface.

“We should not offend him,” Zagreus whimpered as another kiss was pressed to his neck. Saying these words, he knew all the same that nothing would stop this. War wanted him, and war would take him. “He… he could…”

Deep laughter, right against his skin. Laughter that vibrated through him, aroused him even more for there was little humour in that laugh.

“I do not fear him,” Ares continued. His touch was ravenous now, roaming over his body as if to claim it like a piece of land. “And neither should you. Zeus is a fool. And you are too good for him. My seed will claim you first.”

“Yes, Lord Ares,” Zagreus’ breath hitched when Ares wrapped his hand around his cock. It had taken his mere touch to get him fully hard. “I am yours. Whatever you wish, I will do.”

“Kneel then,” came the order.

Zagreus obeyed. Naked, he knelt on the hard, cold earth, looking up at his lord and waiting for his further command. Ares was smiling down at him as he undid the belt that held his skirt up, and it fell where he stood, revealing the god’s magnificent cock. For there really was no other word for it. Zagreus felt a little intimidated. Ares was going to take him with it.

“Use your mouth, Zagreus. Worship me.”

“My Lord Ares, I’ve never-”

“Never done this before?,” Ares interrupted, his grin widening. “I shall be happy to instruct you then.”

Ares seemed to enjoy explaining to him what to do. How to lick along his length, how to focus on the tip of it. The taste of his cock, the scent of it, made Zagreus feel heady. It was all he could concentrate on, the lust that threatened to consume him. Ares guided him to take his cock in his mouth, to press his tongue against it and slide lower, and lower - even reminding him to keep breathing.

Zagreus felt the tip against the back of his throat. But he wasn’t done yet, and Ares wouldn’t have it. A hand came to the back of his head - and pushed. Zagreus focused on his breathing, trying to keep it steady. He could not disappoint his Lord, couldn’t fight this even if he could. Ares’ grip was iron.

Until he was pressed against the white curls at the base of Ares’ cock, the scent of him now completely overwhelming him. His whole body shook, his throat strained around the cock that pressed it open, was curving down. Then he felt it pulse, heard with pleasure that Ares was moaning above him. Zagreus was pleasing him! The thought brought excitement to his chest.

He found himself enjoying being trapped this way, with Ares’ hot come spilling from his cock, deep inside him. Zagreus let it happen, let himself react and enjoy every sensation until it was over, and Ares slowly pulled back. He had to gasp at how empty his throat now seemed, drooling a little, a few drops of come rolling down the side of his mouth.

“You should not waste a single drop,” Ares warned him, tone stern. “Not everyone can claim to have had my seed.”

“Yes, yes, my Lord,” Zagreus muttered, quickly wiping what come there was by his mouth to lick it off.

Ares leaned down to him then, grasping his chin. His thumb came to wipe up the last drop, and with one fluid motion pushed it into Zagreus’ mouth. Grateful, Zagreus sucked on it, and closed his eyes. It tasted fiery. Like rage, and anger. But also lust.

“You’ve done well, little Death,” Ares’ breath, he could feel on his lips. Zagreus wanted to chase him for a kiss, but did not have to.

It was Ares who pulled him closer, who pushed his tongue into his mouth to take that life giving breath. Zagreus only held on for dear life, fearing to interrupt this sheer force that was the War God. When the breath was returned to him, he took it in sharply.

“What shall I do now, my Lord?,” he asked.

“Prepare yourself for what’s to come,” Ares said with a grin.

Reaching out to Zagreus, but not quite touching him, the aura around him started to change. Red wisps of mist surrounded him, moving in slender tendrils that started to move… towards Zagreus. He felt himself enveloped in this mist, gently taken and lifted up into the air, as if he were laying back on a comfortable bed. It was those wisps that wrapped around his legs, made him spread them wide to show himself to Lord Ares in his most vulnerable position.

“I am not done with you yet,” he continued, and there it was again. That greed in his eyes. Being wanted so fiercely by such a powerful man, it was almost enough to make him come.

But Ares deliberately avoided his cock as his hands roamed his body once more. Claiming him once wasn’t enough.

“Are you a virgin then?,” Ares asked. “Considering your lack of knowledge of these things.”

“I… I am,” Zagreus admitted.

“Delicious. What a treat you are for me today.”

“I am glad my Lord thinks so,” Zagreus felt so awkward, talking from this position. His gaze wandered to where Ares’ hand was, near his entrance. It seemed to shimmer with some sort of slickness, and Zagreus gasped when two fingers were roughly pushed into him.

“Oh the sounds you make, Little Death,” Ares told him. “If only I could drink them all up, taste the need on my tongue.”

Deeper and deeper his fingers went, not painful outright but stretching Zagreus, giving him an entirely new sensation. And they were nothing compared to Ares’ cock - how was he going to fit?

Not that he had much time to think about it, when those fingers were joined by more, and he was mercilessly stretched wider and wider. Zagreus’ head fell back, unable to take it anymore. The still air around them was filled with his moans, until Ares stepped back.

“I cannot hold back any longer,” he growled, and Zagreus looked up again. “I apologise for my lack of restraint.”

“Wait I-,” Zagreus called out when Ares suddenly thrust his cock inside him, unable to hold back with how overwhelming the sheer size of him was.

There was pain, he could not deny that anymore, and really, he had expected it. Ares was not a gentle man, not even a man but a god instead. Zagreus tried to reach out to something - anything, but all he was met were the tendrils of magic and the empty air. His back arched involuntarily, and he shuddered as he tried to get used to this feeling.

But there was no time to get used to anything. Ares had warned him after all. He did not go slow, he did not show mercy, he claimed Zagreus with the passion of a warrior lost in his blood lust.

Overwhelmed. No other thought entered his mind. It was all just too much, and yet all he could do was take what Ares was offering. Which was pain, but also pleasure. So much of it his head fell back again and his eyes scanned the empty sky above them.

“Look at me,” Ares interrupted his thought, and Zagreus’ head snapped up as he obeyed - he could not help himself. Ares’ skin was glistening with sweat, powerful muscles moving underneath his skin as he continued to fuck into him. “Do not take your eyes off of me. You will watch when I spill my seed inside you.”

“Yes, yes my lord,” Zagreus slurred his words.

Now that he was watching, it was difficult not to. It was fascinating to see how Ares’ huge cock actually fit in him, and brought him to new heights of pleasure with every thrust. It brought a haze on his mind through which no thoughts could come to the surface. Zagreus did not know where his words came from, but they were slurred when they came out.

“My lord… do I make you feel good?”

The smile on Ares’ face could only be called predatory. He leaned in closer and his thrusts slowed abruptly. Now agonisingly slow, pushing into his deepest parts. When Zagreus looked down, he could see a slight bulge in his belly where Ares’ cock pressed against it.

“Oh my sweet death bringer,” Ares whispered against his lips. “No one has ever been quite as delightful as you.”

Ares’ kisses… they consumed Zagreus’ entire being. Tongue pushed deep inside his mouth, a display of strength as much as it was for affection. His vision blurred as it went on, his breath stolen to the point of near death. But Ares knew death well, and knew when to pull back to let him take in shaky breaths of air.

“Such beauty,” another thrust deep inside him, and Zagreus let out an involuntary moan. Then another, with each word. “Such strength, and fragility. One touch from me…. Would mean death once more.”

Zagreus didn’t know if it was a threat, or a mere observation. Of course Ares could kill him… could kill him at any moment even if it was just with how good he made Zagreus feel.

“Watch closely now,” Ares warned, and as always, Zagreus obeyed.

It was hard, keeping his focus on where Ares was fucking into him, but at the same time it was fascinating too. He adored how full he felt, how he could see his insides stirring with every thrust. And then Ares decided to speed up. HIs own moans sounded like those of a different person now, raspy and so desperate.

Until Ares hit that spot inside him again, and again, and again, that Zagreus couldn't help but tighten around the god’s cock as he came over his own belly. Ares’ expression was pure delight and pleasure, and he thrust a few more times before stilling inside Zagreus.

It felt hot inside him. Almost unbearably so. This was Ares’ seed, his precious seed that he didn’t just give to anyone. Zagreus’ eyes almost rolled back with how good it felt. Just then, the wisps holding him up vanished, and Ares caught him. His cock was still hard, and being held so close it was pushed as deep inside him as it possibly could.

“Do not waste a drop,” Ares reminded him again. “Take it all within you.”

“Uh… uh uh…,” Zagreus found it a struggle to find words. His head fell forward against Ares’ chest, so he could feel his chuckle reverberate through his chest.

“That’s a good boy,” Ares said quietly. “No need to take haste. I shall indulge you.”

He felt himself being carried somewhere, Ares sitting down and leaning against a tree. For a while there, he held him. Just like that. And it felt damn good. The heat of his body, the heat of his seed inside him, slowly vanishing…

“My Lord, I’ve taken it all,” he said softly, finding words again, and looking up at the somewhat softer view of the god of war.

“Good,” he simply said. “We should then be off, my death bringer. Lest the great Zeus realise what has transpired here. Not a word to any of them.”

“Y-Yes, but I-,” he wasn’t sure if he would be able to face all the others after all this - his knees were still weak! But Ares lifted him from his cock and made sure he was properly dressed before they were to proceed.

It seemed he didn’t have much of a choice. It was time to face the other Olympians… and his Lord Uncle Zeus.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for some other Hades fics!


End file.
